


little things

by JemDoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, megan doesnt know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which dirk is a clean-freak of sorts and dave could care less</p>
            </blockquote>





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> an anon asked for alpha stridercest at my tumblr and i liked the result so much i posted it. also sorry it's so short and mostly dialogue

"Yo,kid,make space" Dave said,jumping into bed,still fully dressed from the Oscar cerimony he had to attend and that he just got home from. Dirk stared at him blankly from behind the anime shades.  
"Take your shoes off first,they’re going to dirty the bed."  
Dave laughed.  
"I can pay for the sheets to be licked clean,if that’s all what worried you.Put in some other channel,I can’t see my face anymore."  
"Take your shoes off." Dave picked the remote of Dirk’s hands,taking off the cover of the Oscars and zapping the channels,paying no mind to his younger brother.  
"Dave,take your shoes off or so help me."  
"Shuuut up,I’m trying to work here."  
"Work on what,exactly?"  
"On lookin sexy as hell in this fine suit that I know you love."  
"I love it even more when its matching shoes are off my white bedsheets."  
Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades,setting up on some Disney movie.  
"Ah yes,nothing to finish up a night as a good old Disney movie." Dirk sighed and sat on his brother’s lap,picking up a blanket and covering them both. “You finally quit whining?"  
"Yeah,I’m going to wait until your guard is down and you’re crying and snap some photos to blackmail you into taking the shoes out."  
Dave looked horrified.  
"You wouldnt do that,you little shit."  
"Yes,I would. Now take your shoes off like a good boy,and go pick some orange soda to me,then we can cuddle."  
Dave stumbled a bit into his words. When did his brother became such a little shit he adored so fucking much?  
"Alright,but can you suc-"  
"No."  
Dave sighed,throwing Dirk out of the bed and taking his shoes off.


End file.
